


I’m in Love with My Car (And the Taste of You)

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Season/Series 2, Car Sex, Cum Swallowing, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, I’m the Alpha scene, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut and Fluff, cum licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Au In which during the scene where Derek saves Stiles from a feral Isaac, Stiles comes in his pants and certain events ensue afterwards.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 519





	I’m in Love with My Car (And the Taste of You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is to the horny people who demanded that I write this. Love you guys!!!

“ **I’m the Alpha now.** ”

“ _ Oh _ .”

Stiles’s whole face goes red after that. Did he really just-oh,  _ oh god  _ he really did. Shifting from where he’s laying up against the wall and he feels his face get hotter when he feels the familiar hot, wet stickiness in his pants. He really did just cum in his pants, from Derek Hale roaring down a feral Beta and flashing red eyes at Stiles with that cocky little smirk. Stiles’s dick was gone, adios, bye-bye. And at the absolute  _ worst _ time to cum was while standing in a room with an Alpha werewolf that has a super sniffer.

“Fuck this.” Stiles mutters to him as he gets up to escape by crawling on his hands and knees.

Isaac is still making these soft whimpering sounds like a hurt puppy and glancing over his shoulder, he sees Derek crouched with a hand out to help the Beta up. But then his nostrils are flailing and the Wolf whips his head around to flash red eyes at Stiles again.

“ _ Stiles _ .” He snarls.

“Nope!” 

Scrambling to his feet, Stiles high tails it out of there in an instant, running as fast as his legs can carry him to his Jeep. He’s been on the track team since middle school. He should be able to make it, right?  _ Wrongo _ . Because right before he can grab the door handle, Stiles is getting swept off his feet and thrown over someone with a familiar leather jacket shoulder. Stiles squeaks and kicks his legs out to try and get Derek to drop him but the man doesn’t and it pisses him off even more.

“WH-Derek!? Put me down!” Stiles yells, swatting at Derek’s backside in hopes the man will put him down.

But it’s of no use because the Alpha keeps walking like a man with a mission. Probably a mission to kill Stiles given the way he keeps making a low growl in his chest, like a rabid dog.

Giving up about half way, Stiles’s eyes widen a little as he notes they’re in the woods now and Derek is sprinting to get somewhere. He’s about to ask what’s happening when he hears the sound of a car down opening and Stiles is gently being placed down in the passenger seat of the Camaro, his legs still sticking out where Derek is standing between them. Red eyes pin him down as a low rumbling growl starts up in the back of Derek’s throat, he bares his heavy set fangs and dips down to nose at Stiles’s very vulnerable throat. Swallowing, Stiles bites down on his bottom lip to keep himself from making a noise or moaning when Derek noses down his throat to his stomach and then down to his crotch. Where the older man presses his face up against Stiles’s semi hardening cock and inhales.

“Did you seriously-“

“You came in your  _ pants _ . When I flashed my eyes at you.”

Stiles blushes in embarrassment, and is seconds away from kicking Derek in the face and running away.

“Fuck you, man. This isn’t funny.”

“Am I laughing.”

“Uh-“

Derek stands back over to loom over Stiles smaller form, his nostrils flaring as he stares the human down. Curling up a little into himself, Stiles dips his head down to the side to expose his throat while not staring at Derek’s face. The werewolf let’s out a body shaking snarl as he bends down to grip Stiles’s throat between his fangs and holds the human still for a moment.

When he pulls back, Stiles feels his cheeks grow hotter when he feels the press of Derek’s hips against his thighs.

“Oh my god, you-“

“ _ Yes _ .” Derek interrupts with a snarl, a clawed hand coming up to stroke down Stiles’s chest. The sharp nails digging a little into the fabric to make Stiles choke at the sensation of Derek’s claws scraping over his nipple. His other hand comes up to toy with the zipper on Stiles’s pants, “Can I?”

Not even sure what’s happening, Stiles vigorously nods his head, “Yes-Yeah. Whatever you-you want, big guy.”

Derek unzips his pants and then yanks them off along with Stiles’s boxers, tossing them down on the dirty ground beneath his feet before leaning down to take all of Stiles’s cock in his mouth.

“ _ Holy-Derek _ !”

The werewolf slurps and sucks at his cock with a ferociousness Stiles didn’t know someone could do while sucking cock. Those beautiful lips wrap around the head of Stiles’s cock to swallow him halfway down before pulling off and licking the head of Stiles’s cock like it’s a lollipop. Stiles groans at the sight before him. Derek is undeniably hot, but seeing him like this; bent over and worshipping Stiles’s cock like it’s the best damn thing, it’s practically the best porn Stiles has ever seen before. If Stiles survives after tonight, he just  _ knows _ he’s gonna end up jerking off to the memory of this, then watch prom.

“Der-Der.” He whimpers, gasping when Derek’s lips trace down the vein on his cock and the Alpha starts sucking on one of Stiles’s balls. “ _ OH _ !”

Derek works himself like a machine. Hot grunts and puffs of air leave his nostrils as he takes each of Stiles’s balls into his mouth and sucking on them with vigor, the hands on Stiles’s hips clench right enough that he’s sure he’ll be bruised by tomorrow. But  _ fuck _ if that isn’t hot to think about, Stiles with black and blue finger marks pressed to his hips where Derek held him down and sucked on his cock. When he got undressed in the boys locker room, he knew everyone’s eyes would latch onto the bruise marks on his hips and it makes a spike of arousal shoot up in his cock. The hands move until they’re holding under Stiles thighs and pushing them up against the teenagers chest, Derek snarls under breath and licks up wet stripes over Stiles’s thighs. Cleaning up all the cum that had splattered on then when he came in his pants earlier.

“ **Mine** .” The wolf grunts, looking up to flash red eyes at Stiles.

“What? Derek, what are you-fucking! Fuck!” His head bangs against the center console when Derek licks against his asshole, “This is really unsanitary.”

The Alpha grunts in response like a fucking caveman, as he continue to lick from Stiles’s asshole to his balls. Moaning when Stiles clenches his asshole around nothing, the wet sensation against his ass has him arching his back off the seat and his toes flexing. He’s only explored his ass a few times-right after meeting Derek was one of the first times, and that was after watching hours of gay porn because Stiles was a curious soul and he just had to know these things. But rimming seemed kind of gross before, but now? Now he has a hot as hell Alpha werewolf going to town with licking his ass, and Stiles is not one to complain.

The werewolf makes these heavy grunts and rumbles as he licks, sucks and nibbles against Stiles’s asshole and balls. Once in a while coming up to suck on just the head of Stiles’s dick which sends the teenager mad with lust. He’s so hard and his slit is leaking precome already, chest panting and mouth dropped open as he gasps for air.

There’s a shift. And the  _ pop _ of something being opened, and when Stiles peaks an eye open his mouth drops even more when he sees Derek pulling out a packet of lube from the glove department.

“I should not find that as hot as I do.” Stiles states to himself mostly.

But Derek chuffs in amusement, looking up from where he was sucking a hickey on the inside of Stiles’s thigh to smirk at the teenager. The werewolf makes a show of tearing open the packet with his teeth and smear it over his hands before pouring the rest on Stiles’s asshole.

“Oh! Fucker, that’s cold.” Stiles whines, flinching back from the freezing lubricant. 

“Quit complaining.” Derek grumbles, before pressing a finger inside of Stiles’s asshole.

“Oh-oh!  _ Yes! _ Ok, ok, no complaints. Absolutely none at all.” Stiles says out of breath, hips raising your to give Derek a better angle at his asshole, “Oh god, that feels amazing.”

Using one finger to fuck Stiles open, Derek turns his head to the side to go back to suck another mark on the inside of Stiles’s thigh. He adds a bit of teeth this time, scraping his fangs over Stiles’s skin and having the younger man tremble at the touch. It’s glorious, like a double edged knife of pleasure that has Stiles hazy with lust and feeling stretched out on edge. His cock hard and leaking between his legs. And then Derek is adding another finger and Stiles has to dig his fingers into the leather seats to keep himself from screaming.

Derek crooks his fingers upwards and it hits something that has Stiles’s body flailing. A hand spasms and hits the car radio which turns it on to whatever station it was left on.

_ When I'm holding your wheel _

_ All I hear is your gear _

_ With my hand on your grease gun _

Stiles chokes a little on the humor of  _ ‘I’m In Love with My Car’ _ by Queens playing at this moment.

Derek doesn’t seem put off at all by the radio playing, as he switches his mouth to the other thigh, laving his tongue up from the bottom of the inside of Stiles’s thigh and up to his hipbone where he hisses and bites a little on the skin. Whimpering when sharp teeth nip at his skin, Stiles almost cries when Derek laps at his cock head again, licking up all the precome that drooled out of his slit.

Those thick padded fingers inside of his ass find that spot that had Stiles’s vision going white and start to excessively rub over the area. At first it’s in slow, hard moving rubs that have Stiles clenching around the werewolf’s fingers, arching his back off the seats and fucking his hips down for more. God, he wants more. And then Derek shifts paces and makes these slow strokes of his fingers, lazy circles that have the teenager slumping and moaning out loud before it all changes pace again. It goes fast, slow, fast and rough, slow then fast. All of which have Stiles straining, as his nails bite into the car seats and a hand comes down to grip Derek’s hair.

“Derek  _ fuck _ -I’m not-not gonna last.” Stiles cries out, head thumping against the console again.

_ Told my girl I'll have to forget her _

_ Rather buy me a new carburetor _

_ So she made tracks saying this is the end, now _

Derek makes a low growling noise again as he licks a strip up Stiles’s cock, keeping his fingers over that area still, “Come for me, Stiles. Want you to come in my mouth.”

Stiles whines and bites on his bottom lip at how hot that statement is, “Yes. Yes, Derek.”

The Alpha takes his cock in his mouth again, and slowly works his way down until Stiles’s cock is hitting the back of his throat. The older man’s throat swallows around Stiles’s dick and it has Stiles’s hips jerking in eradicate thrust as he starts to slowly fuck Derek’s mouth while pressing back against the Alpha’s fingers. A third finger slips in and Stiles feels like he’s going to explode when all three of those deft fingers press up against his prostate.

“Fuck! Fuck!  _ Fuck-Alpha _ !” 

_ When I'm cruisin' in overdrive _

_ Don't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive _

_ I'm in love with my car (love with my car), gotta feel for my automobile _

Stiles comes hot and fast into Derek’s mouth and the werewolf swallows down his cum like a man that’s been starved of food. He whimpers and trembles as Derek keeps sucking on his cock and rubbing against his prostate, the feeling of it has his body shaking beneath the older man from overstimulation. The feeling of his body on fire has Stiles panting with lust as his body continues to rock itself between Derek’s mouth and his fingers, while sweat drips down his forehead. 

Finally, Derek pulls off with a low growling noise. Watching with lust hazed eyes, Stiles’s mouth starts to drool a bit as he watches Derek lick his fingers off like it’s the best damn honey he’s ever had.

“Derek.” He breathes, feeling so lost and yet wanton for the werewolf.

Those crimson eyes turn their gaze back on the human beneath him, and Derek let’s out a skin curling growl as he straightens. Stiles almost thinks the Alpha is going to eat him up now-not in a sexy way, no no, the sexy stuff is over now. Derek was going to probably kill Stiles for something the teenager wasn’t even sure what he did wrong. Except, there’s the popping of pants buttons and the sound of a zipper ripping itself down. Peeking out from his hands, Stiles’s mouth drops when he sees Derek pulling out his own leaking cock. Come smeared over the head and stuck on the foreskin from where it was trapped inside his pants.

“Like what you see,  _ baby _ ?”

Stiles’s cock goes about from a 0 to 100 at the nickname. He’s never gotten hard this quickly after an orgasm and he has to blame it on werewolves like all the other problems in his life continue to revolve around.

Swallowing, Stiles nods his head once. Wetting his lips a bit as he stares hungrily at where Derek is jerking himself off slowly. The Alpha smirks, grabbing the bottom of Stiles shirt and pushing it up until it’s gathered under Stiles’s armpits.

“ _ Mine _ .” The older man snarls, crawling in closer inside of the car so he’s crowding over the teenagers prone body.

A clawed hand holds Stiles’s chest down while the other strips Derek’s cock off fast and hard, the older man making these punches out grunts as he stares down at Stiles with those piercing red eyes. It’s both arousing as it is terrifying as Derek growls and grunts above him. Stiles wants to touch, god does his want to pet and lick over the man’s abs-and maybe his face. But he’s also afraid Derek is going to snap his fingers off if he does anything like that, so he stays still, his own cock hard and pooling against his stomach as he whimpers beneath the older man.

“ **Mine** .” Derek roars, hips jerking forward as he starts to strip Stiles’s chest and face with his come.

“Oh-oh fuck.” Stiles loses all thought as he grabs his cock and starts jerking off while Derek’s come covers him.

It’s hot-so fucking hot. And he opens his mouth up to catch some of the flying come in his mouth, moaning at the bitter, muscly taste of Derek’s cum on his mouth. His own orgasm comes smashing in not long after that, and Stiles whines as his oversensitive dick comes all over his wet and sticky chest.

“Holy fuck-that was hot.” He mumbles more to himself.

Derek makes a noise in the back of his throat as he pulls Stiles’s shirt down to cover his cum sticky chest, before leaning down to start licking the come off of Stiles’s face. The Alpha makes a low rumbling noise like a giant cat as he licks up the cum on Stiles’s cheek, nosing a little at the soft skin and rubbing his scruff against it. Mewling at the mixture of Derek’s wet tongue on his skin and the toughness of his beard. When Derek is satisfied that he’s gotten all the come off of Stiles’s face, the werewolf buries his nose against Stiles’s throat and inhales through his nose. Letting out a slow purr of satisfaction that makes Stiles’s overused dick twitch with interest.

_ ‘Woah-down boy. Down. We are not ready for a third orgasm at all.’  _ Stiles tells his jubilant cock.

“Hey, um you’re kind of heavy, dude.” Stiles mutters, a hand coming up to pay Derek’s leather back, when he doesn’t get his throat ripped out from touching the man Stiles keeps his hand resting there. Enjoying the warmth seeping out of Derek’s body like he’s a giant heater blanket.

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek grouches, not even attempting to move as he runs his nose up Stiles’s throat and kisses the underside of his jaw. It’s so soft and gentle, an absolute whiplash of how Derek was acting earlier-not that he’s complaining, because growly, wolfed out Derek is hot. But also soft, purring Derek that presses gentle kisses to Stiles throat is also very hot.

“So are we a thing now? What’s with the growling and the mine? Come on, Derek, use your words.” Stiles pats his back again, a hand sliding up to play with the hairs at the back of the Alpha’s neck. He marvels in how soft Derek’s hair is for a while, before getting pulled back to the moment.

“I did something wrong. How are you still talking?”

“ADHD and the fact that having an orgasm lets me think clearly. Sorry, uh-sorry, if it annoys you.”

Derek’s head shoots you at that and he stares down at Stiles with this unreadable look, it has the teenager ducking his head as his cheeks grow red a little bit.

“You’re not annoying.” He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’s lips, “Anyone who says otherwise I’ll rip their throat out-“

“With your teeth.” Stiles finishes with a grin. Barking a laugh when Derek flashes red eyes and nips at his cheek, “Ugh, you're heavy and warm, and I’m starting to get sleepy.”

“Then go to sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

“M’kay. Night, Sourwolf.”

If Derek growls at the nickname, he doesn’t hear it. Stiles slowly drifts off into a dazed, blissed out sleep as the werewolf cradles him close to his chest.

And if he wakes up in a bed, that's not his own. Being cuddled up next to a certain good looking Alpha, well that’s between him and Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!
> 
> Wanna joins a Sterek discord? Here’s the link: https://discord.gg/sDYzux


End file.
